


Here We Are

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Amidala's and Obi-Wan's feelings for each other . . . I think that even Non-love triangle fans will like this one.
Collections: Obidala Network





	Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).  
> Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. Are you getting tired of me saying this? Also, the song "Here we Are" belongs to Gloria Estefan.

Obi-Wan stared at Amidala as she gazed through her windows and out onto the city of Theed. She looked so young in the dark of night, though she portrayed the fine charm and charisma of a woman, and yet she still was one. She was no longer a girl; she was a woman in her mid-twenties.

"Obi-Wan, you know you shouldn't be here," she whispered weakly. "If Anakin found out--,"

"It doesn't matter," the Jedi stated reassuringly.

"But it does! He already suspects something."

The Jedi brushed her cheek with his fingertips. She flinched upon contact.

"Obi-Wan, please don't! I can't . . , I can't do this."

Queen Amidala's words contradicted her thoughts. In reality, she wanted to love Obi-Wan, but she couldn't. She was married to Anakin, bound to him by vows. She couldn't break then, could she? Even if Anakin already broke them by vanishing for weeks, then reappearing and acting like nothing had happened?

She didn't know, couldn't know. He had departed yet again with no goodbye. She was scared that she was losing him. Now, Obi-Wan was here, and she knew that he wouldn't leave her.

Hold me now,

Don't let go,

Though it hurts and we both know,

"Ami, I know how you feel about Anakin. I truly do, but I don't think that he feels the same way about you. I can fill that void."

Her lower lip quivered at his words. Her eyes became glossy as her vision blurred. She stiffened as she felt Obi-Wan gradually enclosed his arms about her from behind. She let a small moan escape her lips. She didn't want this, but she did. She needed to be loved like this.

Her hear ached because he loved her this much, and she cried on the inside as well because she knew that she loved him the same.

The time we spend together's gonna fly,

And everything you do to me,

Is gonna feel so right,

"Amidala?"

The Queen gave no indication that she heard him. She just waited for him to speak.

"I know you much be hurting, but please, let me help you."

She could feel her knees buckle and mind become dizzy and numb. This decision was tearing her in two.

Obi-Wan leaned over and kissed her cheek, and she jolted backward, surprised at his move. He held her shoulders and tenderly swivelled her around.

She saw the look in his eyes. He looked so sincere, so warm . . .

Baby when you're loving me,

I feel like I could cry,

'Cause there's nothing I can do,

To keep from loving you.

The next few moments were tense. He wouldn't push her into doing anything. That wasn't Obi-Wan's style. She needed to be loved, so why was she so afraid?

But the truth was, she knew that once she gave in, nothing would keep her from falling in love with Obi-Wan.

Here we are,

All alone,

Trembling hearts, beating strong,

The Jedi lifted his hand and framed it around her face. She blinked and tears streamed into his hand. Amidala could feel her heart pounding like the dull pounding of a roll of thunder. Different shades of doubt flooded her mind. She wasn't sure which she was more concerned about; if her relationship with Obi-Wan worked out badly, or if it worked out well.

Reaching out, a breathless kiss,

I never thought could feel like this,

He leaned inward and when the Queen gave no sign of objection, he kissed her moist lips. He kept it light, yet still fervent.

He eased back and searched her eyes. Amidala felt a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. A warm sensation filled her, and for the first time in a great while, she was happy.

I wanna stop the time from passing by,

I wanna close my eyes and feel your lips are touching mine,

Baby when you're close to me I want you more each time,

And there's nothing I can do, to keep from loving you.

She smiled and pushed back Obi-Wan's hair. He let it grow out some, and she preferred it quite more than his closely cropped Padawan cut. She couldn't help but love Obi-Wan. He and Anakin were so different, yet so the same. For a brief moment, she wondered why she had chosen Anakin over the man who now stood before her.

There's nothing I can do,

I'm helpless in your arms,

Oh baby what you do,

I'm in love, this is it,

There's no turning back this time,

No no no.

She leaned upward and kissed him softly; she didn't want to overdo anything. She had to face it. She was in love with Obi-Wan. She loved everything about him, but what she cherished most was his friendship.

Here we are,

Once again,

But this time we're only friends,

Then, it dawned on her. She pulled herself back from him.

"What's wrong?"

"This is all wrong, Obi-Wan. I can't love you. I made the mistake when I walked down the aisle because I was in love with Anakin at the time, but I didn't know that he would end up like this. If I could do it over again, I would have married you."

"But, we can't do it over again."

"No, and now I may live to regret it."

Funny world,

Sometimes lies,

Become the game, when love's the prize.

And though no one knows what's going on inside,

And all the love I feel for you,

Is something I should hide,

When I have you close to me,

The feeling's so sublime,

That there's nothing I can do,

To keep from loving you.


End file.
